Free consultation (by DevilDoll)
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [OS - Sterek, UA] Derek n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se nouer lors de rapports sexuels. Désireux de connaître cette expérience, il décide de faire appel à Stiles, dont le travail est d'être un substitut de nouage pour loups-garous. [Présence de knotting, nœud]


**Titre :** Free consultation

**Auteur.e :** Fanfiction écrite en langue anglaise par DevilDoll, publiée sur AO3 – archiveofourown (point) org (/) users (/) DevilDoll

**Traductrice française : **Sloe Balm

**Bêta-lecture de la trad française : **Merci gigantesque à Neliia et Ryopini qui ont fait un travail de malade sur la correction de ce texte ! Parce que y'avait du boulot !

**Genre : **Sterek, Univers alternatif, ATTENTION : Rating M, contenu à caractère sexuel très cru, pouvant en choquer certain.e.s, /!\ Knotting, nœud : présence de nouage entre loups-garous et humains.

Qu'est-ce que le knotting (nouage), nœud ?  
Chez les canidés (chiens, renards, loups...), le mâle et la femelle peuvent rester "noués" entre eux lors des rapports sexuels, c'est à dire qu'ils sont concrètement attachés, collés, l'un à l'autre sans aucune possibilité de se séparer. Une partie du sexe du mâle se dilate et gonfle, puis est bloqué par les parois internes de la femelle qui se contractent autour de ce renflement. Ce phénomène de nouage dure entre 5 et 30 mn, et il y a plusieurs phases d'éjaculation...  
Le nouage a été repris dans pas mal de fics Teen Wolf où l'on trouve des loups-garous, pour pimenter un peu les lemons. Voilà !

**Note de l'auteur.e, DevilDoll :  
**Il s'agit d'une combinaison de trois prompts : knotting (nœud), payer pour du sexe, et Derek ayant des problèmes d'intimités.

**Note de la traductrice, Sloe Balm :  
**Coucou les Sterekiens ! Voilà, après avoir eu envie de le faire depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une traduction de Sterek. J'ai beaucoup aimé cet OS, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira également. Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

**Free Consultation**

écrit par DevilDoll

.

Tassé sur lui-même, à une petite table dans le coin le plus isolé du café, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder chaque personne qui rentrait. Par anticipation, son corps se tendait à chaque nouvelle arrivée, mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucune des personnes qui passaient la porte n'était celle qu'il attendait. Derek ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait le gars pour lequel il poireautait – tout ce qu'il savait, c'était son nom, Stiles, et qu'il avait eu l'air normal au téléphone. Assez intelligent, mais plutôt amical. Sérieux, mais pas dénué d'humour non plus. Il était toujours quatre heures moins trois minutes, donc le gars n'était techniquement pas en retard, mais Derek était là depuis tellement longtemps et avait si peu de patience, que l'attente lui semblait durer une éternité.

Il leva les yeux lorsque la clochette au-dessus de la porte se remit à bouger. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une femme blonde d'un certain âge, trimballant un sac d'ordinateur bien trop rempli. Au vu de son visage fatigué, elle était probablement à la recherche d'un regain d'énergie en cette fin d'après-midi. Ce n'était définitivement pas Stiles Stilinski, substitut de nouage professionnel.

« Raison de sécurité », avait dit Stiles avec honnêteté, lorsque Derek s'était étonné qu'il choisisse un lieu public pour leur rencontre. Et Derek s'était senti comme un enculé – sans aucun jeu de mot – pour ne pas l'avoir compris tout seul. _Bien sûr_ que Stiles ne voudrait pas rencontrer des étrangers, pour la première fois, dans une chambre d'hôtel ou chez eux, en particulier s'il s'agissait de loups-garous. Stiles était humain, et son travail consistait à se mettre dans une position vulnérable auprès d'êtres surnaturels qui étaient beaucoup, beaucoup, plus forts que lui. Il aurait été inconscient de ne pas les rencontrer, en premier lieu, dans un endroit où il se sentait un minimum en sécurité.

« Bien sûr, désolé. » avait dit Derek, résistant à l'envie de se taper le front avec son poing. Quel idiot. « Je ne pensais pas - ».

« On ne parlera pas vraiment de la commande de toute façon. » avait clarifié Stiles, se doutant de l'inconfort qu'aurait pu ressentir Derek, et cela lui le rassura un peu. Il était déjà assez difficile pour lui de verbaliser son problème à Stiles – en parler dans un lieu public où quiconque pouvait l'entendre était inimaginable. « On va juste se voir et parler, apprendre à se connaître. Voir si on est compatibles. »

Quelles étaient les chances qu'ils soient compatibles ? Derek n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait ressenti l'envie de se nouer avec certains de ses anciens partenaires. Malheureusement, tous sauf un avaient été des humains ignorant qu'il était un loup-garou, et la seule non-humaine… eh bien,... au moins on en disait sur elle, au mieux c'était. Alors, peut-être qu'il voudrait le faire avec Stiles. À quelques minutes de sa rencontre, Derek ne savait vraiment pas s'il espérait être compatible avec lui ou non.

La clochette sonna à nouveau et Derek leva les yeux avec espoir, mais il s'agissait d'un groupe d'étudiants. Il y avait trois filles et, deux ou trois pas derrière, un mec qui regardait distraitement son téléphone. Derek soupira et remua la tasse de son café presque vide. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste partir. Ce serait un truc de dégonflé-enfoiré, de poser un lapin à Stiles, mais plus Derek restait assis ici, plus il trouvait que ce rendez-vous était une mauvaise idée.

Il était toujours dans l'idée de partir quand sa nuque commença à le picoter, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un le fixait. Il leva les yeux. Un des étudiants – le mec – patientait près du comptoir où on récupérait les commandes, avec le reste du groupe. Il attendait sa boisson, mais sa tête était tournée vers Derek et il le fixait effrontément. C'était un regard amical et plus qu'intéressé.

Ce mec était plutôt beau, Derek l'admettait. Il avait un joli visage et avait l'air bien foutu. Même avec son large baggy vert kaki, Derek pouvait dire qu'il avait un cul à tomber, rond et rebondi. Malgré ça, c'était vraiment inconvenant qu'il reluque Derek ainsi. Il n'était probablement même pas assez âgé pour boire autre chose que du soft.

_J'ai trente-deux ans. C'est une blague ?_, pensa Derek. Il leva les sourcils face au petit jeune, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la partie qui disait que Derek avait trente-deux ans, mais avait certainement saisi son étonnement. Au lieu d'avoir l'air embarrassé ou découragé, le mec lui fit _un clin d'œil_.

« Stiles ! » appela le mec du café, et Derek regarda, choqué, l'étudiant - _Stiles ?! _\- se retourner vers le comptoir pour attraper son café, avant de venir droit vers la petite table où il se trouvait.

« Hé, » dit-il, souriant à Derek. Il avait le pouce de sa main libre coincée sous la sangle de son sac en bandoulière qui était croisé sur sa poitrine et il remua les doigts doucement. « T'es Derek ? »

« Est-ce que c'est une putain de blague ? » demanda Derek, à voix basse, parfaitement conscient de toutes les personnes autour d'eux. S'il s'était confié à un petit con – un gamin aux joues rosées et à un beau cul qui se frottait à des loups-garous -, qui lui faisait une blague, à qui il avait dit des choses que personne d'autre ne savait…

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et son sourire disparut de son visage. « Non ! Non, pas du tout ! » répondit-il précipitamment. « Désolé, j'aurais dû te dire à quoi je ressemblais. »

« Ouais, tu aurais dû. » répondit Derek froidement, mais il fut soulagé de voir que Stiles lui disait la vérité ; son cœur était resté stable tout du long. Il battait un peu vite, mais cela était sûrement dû au ton de la conversation. La fréquence cardiaque de Derek avait, elle aussi, certainement augmentée.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? » demanda Stiles, prenant une gorgée de son café. Cela sentait comme s'il y avait du sirop à la cannelle dedans. « Pas de problème si c'est le cas. » Et ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était qu'il comprendrait si jamais Derek était refroidi par son apparence. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin dans ce cas.

Derek n'était pas refroidi. De près, Stiles n'avait pas l'air aussi jeune que ce que ses vêtements, tennis, et lunettes de hipster suggéraient. Il avait des mains masculines et de belles épaules larges, et d'ici, Derek pouvait voir l'ombre d'une petite barbe non rasée sur son menton. Et Stiles n'avait clairement pas de problème avec l'apparence de Derek – la manière dont il l'avait reluqué, il y a quelques minutes, en était bien la preuve.

« Non. » dit Derek, d'un ton bourru, toujours un peu ennuyé par la manière dont il avait été berné. Mais il se calmait déjà face au physique agréable et l'attitude décontractée de Stiles. « Promets-moi juste que tu es légal. »

Au lieu d'être offensé, Stiles se mit à rire. Il releva la tête jusqu'à ce que sa gorge, longue et pâle, soit dévoilée, et Derek sentit un petit pic d'envie parcourir le long de son corps.

Ouais. Ils allaient sûrement être compatibles.

xxx

Stiles était vraiment doué pour mettre les gens à l'aise, ou du moins, pour que Derek le soit. Plus ils parlèrent et plus Derek trouvait Stiles séduisant. Une fois que vous regardiez au-delà des lunettes et du look sorti-du-lit, le visage de Stiles était vraiment beau, dans toute son entièreté. Sa bouche, ses yeux, ses pommettes. Il parlait avec ses mains et riait de tout son corps, et Derek se sentait attiré par lui comme à un aimant. Il sentait même bon, au point où Derek aurait été simplement heureux d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Peut-être que Stiles avait une sorte de talent particulier auprès des loups-garous. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie. Un des témoignages que Derek avait lu en ligne faisait référence à Stiles comme à un « charmeur de nœuds », et Derek pouvait déjà comprendre pourquoi.

Stiles était aussi quelqu'un de tactile. Il avait poussé délibérément le genou de Derek sous la table alors qu'il faisait une blague et avait passé le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de sa main pour l'encourager à parler. Chaque fois que Stiles le touchait, la peau de Derek picotait et il voulait le toucher en retour. Enfin, quand Stiles toucha à nouveau sa main, Derek tourna sa paume vers le haut et attrapa ses doigts, rapidement, timidement, avant de lâcher prise et de prendre une gorgée de café froid. Stiles retint un sourire et but un peu de son propre café. Tout cela était un peu maladroit et ridicule mais faisait tambouriner le cœur de Derek.

Comme promis, ils ne discutèrent pas des détails de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici. Ils parlèrent de tout le reste et Derek remarqua petit à petit qu'il passait du bon temps. Même s'il s'agissait essentiellement d'un entretien d'embauche, cela n'y ressemblait pas – cela ressemblait plus à un premier rendez-vous galant qu'autre chose. Ils parlèrent d'eux, de la même manière que des gens qui voudraient apprendre à se connaître feraient, en alternant les classiques – travail, études, loisirs – et abordèrent quelques détails plus personnels.

« Farine de maïs ou de blé, pour les tacos ? » demanda Stiles à un moment, approfondissant les questions visiblement importantes.

« Maïs. » répondit Derek sans hésitation. « Farine de blé OK, pour ce qui est des burritos. »

« Évidemment. » répondit Stiles, reculant pour s'adosser à sa chaise. Il regarda Derek comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir la confrontation du siècle. « Batman, ou Superman ? »

« Batman. » répondit Derek.

Le visage de Stiles ne trahissait rien. « Batman ou Wonder Woman ? »

« Wonder Woman. » Une évidence.

« Wonder Woman ou Superman ? »

« Wonder – attends une minute. » dit Derek, regardant Stiles en plissant les yeux. « Est-ce que tu me demandes qui gagnerait dans un combat, ou avec qui je voudrais coucher ? »

« Les deux. » répondit immédiatement Stiles.

« Wonder Woman quoi qu'il en soit. » répondit Derek, et Stiles lui donna un high five.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux détendus et qu'ils rirent, Stiles dirigea adroitement la conversation vers des sujets plus sérieux, ce qui ne fut pas autant amusant. Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose dans la vie de Derek dernièrement, alors soit il passait pour quelqu'un de déprimant, soit il stoppait un peu maladroitement la conversation. Mais Stiles ne le poussait pas vraiment lorsque Derek devenait vague et ne posait aucune question sur sa famille. Il avait probablement tapé son nom sur Google auparavant et avait découvert que les autres Hale étaient tous décédés.

Stiles était beaucoup plus ouvert sur sa propre vie. Il était, en fait, étudiant – ce qui donna raison à Derek – mais il n'était définitivement pas un gamin. Il préparait son doctorat en sciences du comportement, et sa thèse, toujours en cours, portait sur quelque chose qu'il appelait le « sexe transactionnel ».

Derek n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais le mot « transactionnel » ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Il passa quelques minutes à s'inquiéter d'être potentiellement un sujet de recherche, jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'arrête en plein milieu d'une phrase et demande, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui te met mal à l'aise ? » Une fois que Derek avoua ses craintes, Stiles le rassura rapidement et lui expliqua la différence, au grand soulagement de Derek. S'il avait dû partir maintenant, cela aurait vraiment été décevant, mais il était hors de question qu'il soit juste un cobaye, bon à récupérer des données.

Stiles aimait aussi aller à des conventions de jeux vidéos durant son temps libre. Derek ne savait même pas qu'il existait des conventions de jeux vidéos, mais il aimait y jouer. Ils en parlèrent un peu, même s'il devint rapidement très clair que Stiles était un gamer bien plus assidu que Derek.

Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas censés parler de « la commande » pour laquelle ils étaient là, parler de la vie de Stiles conduisait inévitablement à parler de son travail de manière générale. Derek en était curieux, d'autant plus en voyant à quel point l'étudiant en parlait avec enthousiasme. Stiles lui expliqua que le concept même de ce boulot de substitution était parfait pour lui, parce que cela lui permettait de vivre confortablement sans être attaché à un travail à temps plein, et qu'il était aussi en lien avec son domaine d'études. Il se décrivait comme étant à la fois un travailleur social, un travailleur du sexe et un thérapeute.

« C'est juste quelque chose pour lequel j'ai découvert que j'étais bon. » dit-il, souriant avec insolence, et Derek n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir comment Stiles avait réalisé qu'il était doué pour être noué.

À la moitié de la conversation, Derek réalisa que Stiles le sondait subtilement sur ce qu'il appellerait probablement ses « problèmes d'intimité ». Mais Derek n'avait pas spécialement envie de ressasser toute la merde qui avait conduit à ce problème très particulier. Il savait que Stiles devait sûrement s'en préoccuper, dans le cadre du processus de rencontre, et s'il voulait que Stiles le prenne comme client – et il voulait vraiment que Stiles le prenne comme client – il allait devoir s'ouvrir, au moins un peu.

Finalement, il donna à Stiles un résumé bref mais franc : toutes ses dernières relations sérieuses avaient abouti à une trahison, à une tentative de meurtre ou à un meurtre, et il n'en voulait _plus_. Il avait laissé de côté les détails sanglants. Il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles il ne souhaitait même plus penser, spécialement alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire bonne figure devant quelqu'un.

Et il remarqua à quel point il essayait de faire bonne figure face à Stiles. Il l'aimait vraiment bien. Pendant un moment, Derek souhaita qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontrés dans ces circonstances, où il n'était qu'un client et ne pourrait jamais être plus. Il aurait souhaité que ce soit un vrai rendez-vous ; ils auraient pris un café, parlé un peu en essayant de savoir s'ils voulaient plus, s'ils voulaient…

_Non, non, non_, pensa Derek, essayant de ne plus penser à ce fantasme ridicule. Ce n'était même pas une possibilité. Derek ne voulait plus _jamais_ s'attacher à personne. De plus, Stiles avait été très clair sur les dangers émotionnels liés au nœud et ils devaient faire ce qu'il fallait pour en minimiser les retombées. Il avait longuement parlé de ça lors de leur échange téléphonique, deux jours auparavant. Derek avait d'ailleurs aimé sa voix.

Stiles était devenu silencieux alors que Derek luttait un peu face à ses pulsions. Maintenant, il le regardait, tapant sur le couvercle de son café avec le bout de son doigt, souriant un peu.

« Alors, tu penses que tu veux, hm, travailler avec moi ? » demanda Derek, conscient du fait qu'ils étaient en public et qu'ils devaient être discrets. Stiles n'avait prévu qu'une heure pour ce rendez-vous et ils avaient déjà dépassé le timing de plus du double, ce qui était probablement bon signe. Mais, Derek avait besoin de savoir.

« Ouais, évidemment. » répondit Stiles, surpris par la question. « Je t'aime bien. » La respiration de Derek se suspendit et il sourit, se sentant complètement charmé et incapable de réagir autrement.

« Wow. » dit Stiles, aimant visiblement ce qu'il voyait. « Tu as un beau sourire. » Il appuya sa tête contre sa main et l'inclina légèrement, dévoilant le tendon de son cou qui s'étirait en dessous de sa mâchoire. Il n'y avait aucune chance, faisant le job qu'il faisait, qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce que cela signifiait. Il flirtait avec Derek, façon loup-garou. « J'aimerais te voir sourire à nouveau. » dit-il. Cela aurait dû sonner super mielleux, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Derek détailla Stiles pendant un moment : les commissures de ses lèvres légèrement relevées, le battement visible de son pouls sur la peau délicate de son cou... Derek tendit la main pour attraper le menton de Stiles et le relever légèrement. Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent et sa jolie bouche rosée s'ouvrit un peu alors qu'il exposait davantage sa gorge.

« Ça me plairait. » dit Derek, d'une voix grave, dans un grondement que Stiles ressentit plus qu'il n'entendit vraiment, en témoigna le petit frisson qui traversa tout son corps. Derek voulait faire glisser son doigt le long de la gorge de Stiles, toucher le gonflement que créait son pouls, mais il était probablement trop tôt et ils étaient dans un lieu public. À la place, il laissa tomber sa main sur la table, entre eux, et la laissa là.

Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant doucement des paupières, hébété, alors que ses longs cils papillonnaient sur ses pommettes, comme si elles étaient trop chaudes pour être touchées. Derek pouvait sentir l'intérêt de Stiles maintenant : il était épais dans l'air, doux sur sa langue.

« Je pense qu'on est compatibles. » déclara Derek, recroquevillant ses doigts contre sa propre paume pour s'empêcher de toucher Stiles à nouveau ; il avait la sensation que ses doigts étaient prêts à s'emballer à nouveau.

« Je dirais même, » dit Stiles, tremblant légèrement. « Je pense que ça va marcher à la perfection. » Il se retourna pour attraper son sac en bandoulière, suspendu au dossier de la chaise, et Derek lorgna joyeusement sur le morceau de peau qui apparut alors que son T-shirt remontait. « Normalement, on devrait faire un point un peu psycho, se rencontrer dans un endroit privé et discuter des choses qui pourraient être à l'origine du problème, mais comme ton cas est un peu différent, on peut passer là-dessus et aller directement à la partie plus fun. »

« Ça me va. » réussit à dire Derek, la bouche sèche à l'idée de la partie fun.

« Super ! » répondit Stiles avec un enthousiasme assez flatteur. « Plus qu'à se débarrasser des éléments administratifs. » Il posa un dossier jaune vif sur la table, l'ouvrit, glissa le contrat devant Derek puis posa un stylo dessus.

Stiles avait déjà les informations bancaires de Derek ; il les avait prises lors de leur échange téléphonique pour la mise en place de ce rendez-vous. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à signer le contrat aux endroits indiqués et fixer une date pour la consultation à proprement dit. Derek avait un emploi du temps assez flexible et le lui dit. Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il prenait son téléphone – regardant probablement son agenda – et Derek ressentit une pointe de jalousie en pensant que Stiles faisait également cela avec d'autres personnes. Pourtant, c'était un rappel utile sur la nature de ce qu'allait être la prestation, et ce qu'elle ne pourrait, justement, jamais être.

Stiles lui avait envoyé par avance, un e-mail avec la copie du contrat, donc Derek savait déjà ce que tout cela impliquait et ne prit pas la peine de le relire. Quand il alla à la troisième page, celle où il devait signer, il vit écrit en bas, en gras, une mise en garde : _Consultation unique_. En raison de l'attachement psychologique que pouvait procurer le nouage – du côté loup-garou évidemment. Stiles, en tant qu'humain, ne ressentait pas les choses de la même manière, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait le faire ainsi plein de fois, avec plein de loups-garous différents – il n'y aurait qu'un seul nœud et ils ne se verraient ensuite plus jamais. Purement et simplement.

Derek signa le contrat.

xxx

Ils avaient fixé un rendez-vous pour la consultation le jeudi soir de la semaine suivante. Derek avait craint que l'attente ne soit angoissante, mais cela n'avait été rien comparé à l'anxiété qu'il avait ressentie avant leur rencontre au café. Il aimait bien Stiles, il était attiré par lui, et il avait déjà couché avec des gens dont il appréciait beaucoup moins la compagnie. Entre temps, il avait lu le paquet d'informations que Stiles lui avait donné lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, il avait rangé son appartement et coupé ses cheveux. Il était fraîchement douché et juste un peu nerveux lorsque Stiles toqua à sa porte le jeudi soir.

« Hey. Tu es très beau. » dit Stiles, lui serrant légèrement le bras alors qu'il passait à côté de lui pour entrer dans le loft. Derek ne portait rien de spécial, mais il avait quand même passé un temps fou devant son armoire à choisir, mortifié, un de ses T-shirt les plus saillants et un jean neuf. Il avait choisi de rester pieds nus, puisque l'idée même du rendez-vous était de finir au lit.

« Merci. » répondit Derek, se sentant légèrement timide. Il ne s'attendait pas à des compliments et avait toujours eu du mal à les accepter.

Il pensa à lui rendre la pareille, mais après avoir refermé la porte, il regarda Stiles et pensa que cela pouvait manquer de sincérité, même si cela n'aurait pas été le cas. Stiles portait un pantalon en velours délavé et un T-shirt complètement usé, et ses cheveux en bataille avaient l'air d'avoir été léchés par un chat géant. Il ne semblait pas du tout avoir fait d'effort sur son apparence, et malgré ça, Derek avait l'impression qu'il manquait d'air tant il avait le souffle coupé en le regardant.

Stiles erra un peu dans l'appartement, jetant un œil autour de lui, tandis que Derek essayait de reprendre calmement sa respiration, en de lentes et profondes inspirations. Cela n'aida en rien, puisqu'il sentit immédiatement l'odeur de Stiles : de la gaieté, mélangée à de l'excitation, avec une pointe de cannelle. Derek se rapprocha de lui sans même s'en rendre compte, comme si l'odeur de Stiles lui avait harponné l'entrejambe, pour le tirer progressivement vers lui.

« Quelque chose dont on doit discuter avant de commencer ? » demanda Stiles, se retournant pour faire face à Derek. « Des questions ? Des interrogations ? »

« Non. » déglutit Derek, avant de reprendre. « Tu sens vraiment bon. » Il ne sentait comme personne d'autre, ce qui avait été une des inquiétudes de Derek, de sentir l'odeur d'un autre client. Mais il ne sentait que Stiles, cette même odeur que Derek avait trouvé très attirante au café, et rien d'autre. Un garçon propre, excité.

Stiles enleva ses lunettes et ôta ses chaussures en même temps. Il leva les yeux vers Derek et un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage, jusqu'à en devenir éblouissant. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, semblant ravi.

« Oui. » admit Derek. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en sentait soudainement gêné. Stiles avait probablement baisé plus de loups-garous que quiconque dans l'État de Californie. Il savait comment ils fonctionnaient. Il ne penserait pas que c'était bizarre. Peut-être que si, s'il savait _à quel point_ Derek pensait qu'il sentait vraiment bon, mais Derek garda ça pour lui.

« Donc, on peut aller à la vitesse que tu veux. » dit Stiles, alors qu'il se tortillait pour se dégager de son sac en bandoulière, le laissant tomber près de ses chaussures. « On est vraiment compatibles, donc je ne pense pas qu'on va devoir beaucoup travailler sur la création d'un lien d'abord. Tu as dit que tu étais du genre à te retenir, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » dit Derek, en essuyant ses mains nerveusement sur son jean. Il avait eu l'envie de nouer à de nombreuses reprises lors de rapports sexuels passés, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, donc ce n'était pas un problème physique. Certains des clients de Stiles avaient du mal à nouer, Derek l'avait lu sur son site web, mais lui, il avait appelé Stiles simplement parce qu'il voulait en faire l'expérience au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il avait totalement abandonné l'idée de se remettre un jour dans une relation sérieuse, et nouer n'était pas quelque chose que vous faisiez avec un coup d'un soir.

« Ce sera un changement agréable. » déclara Stiles. « Puisque je n'aurais pas à te parler pour t'aider, ou à contourner le problème. Je peux juste en profiter. » Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement lorsqu'il prononça le mot « profiter » et Derek se sentit encore plus perdre pied. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment, que Stiles en profite aussi.

« Tu veux que je prenne les devants, ou tu veux le faire ? » demanda Stiles, s'avançant près de Derek sans pour autant venir le toucher, et Derek n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il entra dans son espace personnel et Stiles vint se coller un peu à lui, réceptif : alors Derek l'embrassa, capturant sa bouche, se penchant vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils rougissent légèrement. Le contrat explicitait avec précision ce qui était autorisé ou pas, et Derek l'avait lu avec minutie – ou obsession – et savait qu'embrasser était non seulement toléré, mais même, encouragé. S'ils devaient se lier suffisamment pour pouvoir se nouer, il devait y avoir du contact, de l'intimité.

Derek avait le sentiment que cela ne leur prendrait pas beaucoup de temps.

Stiles savait très bien embrasser. Ce n'était pas trop fougueux, pas trop mouillé, et il était expressif, faisant des petits bruits avec sa gorge, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek, contre son torse. Derek se pencha et attrapa les fesses de Stiles avec ses deux mains et c'était aussi agréable que cela en avait l'air : légèrement musclé, mais se mouvant sous son doigté. Stiles prit une inspiration un peu plus forte et vint frotter son bassin contre Derek qui put le sentir à travers son pantalon, à moitié dur, et le devenant de plus en plus.

« Hmm, c'est bon. » souffla Stiles, penchant la tête en arrière dans une invitation évidente. Derek y répondit de suite, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, laissant des baisers enflammés tout du long jusqu'à son épaule, alors qu'il pétrissait les fesses de Stiles, les malaxant langoureusement. Derek devenait lui aussi dur maintenant. « J'ai attendu ça toute la semaine. » dit Stiles, soupirant de plaisir alors que Derek se frayait un chemin jusque sous son menton.

« Moi aussi. » admit Derek, venant poser ses dents le long du tendon, sur la gorge de Stiles qui l'avait tant tenté la dernière fois. Stiles gémit. Derek était plus que ravi de sentir que Stiles le voulait aussi. Il avait eut peur que tout cela ne paraisse trop mécanique, qu'il ait l'impression que Stiles ne faisait que son travail, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela semblait réel, comme deux personnes qui voulaient vraiment s'abandonner l'une à l'autre. C'était probablement ce pourquoi Stiles était si doué dans son travail.

Lorsque Derek cessa le baiser, Stiles essaya de le continuer, de récupérer sa bouche en tirant sur ses cheveux, mais Derek attrapa ses mains, le tourna et le poussa vers le lit. Au dernier moment, Stiles l'esquiva et se retourna, réussissant à pousser Derek sur le lit. Ce dernier y tomba, assis, non sans lâcher un grognement surpris.

« J'étais censé faire ça. » protesta Derek, alors que Stiles grimpait sur ses genoux. Derek n'avait pas perdu de temps pour remettre ses mains sur les fesses de Stiles, pas _si_ contrarié que ça.

« Mmmm, qui va à la chasse, perd sa place. » déclara Stiles contre sa bouche. Ses mains coulèrent le long des flancs de Derek, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bas de son T-shirt, puis il arrêta de l'embrasser juste le temps de le lui retirer. Il le jeta par-dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire triomphant et Derek se mit à rire.

« Voilà, on y est... » dit Stiles avec approbation, prenant la mâchoire de Derek entre ses mains, faisant courir le bout de son pouce le long de la lèvre inférieure de Derek. « J'aime te voir sourire. » Il se pencha, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche de Derek avec son pouce, puis approcha la sienne pour la poser contre. Derek ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait été si tendre avec lui, et il s'accrocha aux hanches de Stiles alors que ce dernier approfondissait le baiser, le cœur battant fort contre ses côtes. Lorsque Stiles s'éloigna, il sourit doucement et colla son nez contre celui de Derek ; un geste doux, affectueux, qui n'était pas sexuel mais qui provoqua tout de même une nouvelle vague de désir chez Derek.

« Stiles. » dit Derek, d'une voix rauque, s'empêchant de dire quelque chose de stupide, se rappelant au dernier moment qu'ils créaient un lien qui était seulement censé être temporaire.

« Chhhuut. » dit Stiles, apaisant, et Derek réalisa que Stiles avait sûrement suffisamment d'expérience dans le domaine pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, et qu'il essayait de l'aider à garder un peu de dignité. C'était au moins quelque chose dont il pouvait être reconnaissant. « Est-ce que tu veux que je retire mes vêtements ou que je les garde ? » demanda Stiles, ses mains errant sur la poitrine nue de Derek.

« Retire. » dit immédiatement Derek. Il voulait voir le corps de Stiles. Il voulait le toucher et poser sa bouche dessus. Il attrapa l'ourlet du T-shirt de Stiles et le releva jusqu'à ses épaules, jusqu'à ce que Stiles lève les mains et le laisse le lui retirer complètement.

Derek n'était pas déçu – Stiles était vraiment bien bâti. Il avait des petits biceps ronds et un ventre plat, une ossature masculine reliée par des muscles fins, tendus, le tout recouvert d'une peau pâle qui avait l'air de marquer. Son torse avait un peu de poils, au centre, et Derek se pencha pour venir y mettre son nez, puis il frotta son menton mal rasé contre, ce qui fit cambrer Stiles. Ce dernier resserrait ses mains contre les épaules de Derek, qu'il maintenait fermement.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le poussa pour l'allonger sur le dos, puis se pencha sur lui pour venir capturer sa bouche à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent durant une minute ou deux, leurs bassins s'entrechoquant, puis Derek inclina la tête, dévoilant sa gorge et y dirigea la tête de Stiles en appuyant sur sa nuque. Ce dernier l'embrassa à cet endroit, suça sa peau, l'érafla avec ses dents jusqu'à ce que Derek gémisse. Ça aurait pu être précipité, mais ils sentaient que c'était bon – ils étaient définitivement en train de se connecter l'un à l'autre, de se lier, et Stiles avait laissé Derek le faire.

Quand Stiles commença à embrasser le torse de Derek, descendant tout du long jusqu'à son estomac, Derek les fit rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus, ce qui arracha un rire à Stiles. Après l'avoir capturé d'un baiser, Derek se leva du lit et ouvrit le pantalon de Stiles, l'enlevant, ainsi que son sous-vêtement alors que le jeune homme levait docilement les hanches. Son sexe était tellement beau, rosé comme sa bouche et courbé vers son ventre ; il se cogna contre la ligne de poils qui s'y trouvait lorsque Stiles se redressa sur ses coudes et retira ses chaussettes.

Quand il remarqua que Derek fixait son sexe, Stiles leva un sourcil et se pencha pour se toucher, caressant du pouce son gland, humide, roulant ses doigts contre ses testicules, taquin.

« Tu es sur mon chemin. » grommela Derek, poussant la main de Stiles sur le côté pour pouvoir se pencher et faire glisser sa langue sur la peau en dessous de son sexe. Stiles laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, puis poussa un cri de surprise quand Derek glissa ses mains dans le creux de son dos pour le retourner et avoir accès à son cul.

Mon Dieu, _son cul._ Derek en palpa un côté et mordilla l'autre de ses dents, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais suffisamment pour que Stiles le sente. Sans bouger sa bouche, Derek passa lentement son pouce entre les fesses, de haut en bas. Stiles sursauta, puis se redressa à ce contact, comme pour donner son feu vert, même si Derek l'avait déjà car c'était dans le contrat.

Quand Derek releva la tête, il y avait une belle ligne de trace de dents sur les fesses de Stiles – des dents humaines, parce que ça aussi c'était dans le contrat – et Stiles commença à se tortiller contre ce pouce, qui s'avançait lentement et de plus en plus profondément dans le sillon de ses fesses, mais pas encore suffisamment pour toucher ce qu'il voulait clairement.

« Putain, tu es en train de me tuer. » grogna Stiles. Ses doigts se tordirent dans les draps lorsque Derek le taquina un peu plus, frottant son pouce d'avant en arrière juste là où la peau devenait d'un rose plus profond. Derek était si dur qu'il voulait déboutonner son pantalon tout de suite, entièrement, mais il savait être patient pour apprécier davantage tout ça. Il frotta son nez contre la marque de dents qu'il venait de faire, arrachant un sifflement à Stiles qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque Derek écarta lentement ses deux lobes de chair avec ses mains. Derek ne fit rien immédiatement, il souffla juste sur lui, le regardant se contracter. Stiles émit un son mi-ennuyé, mi-pitoyable, et se retourna pour le regarder. « Derek, si tu ne... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek avait enfoncé son visage droit contre son intimité et l'avait lapé du plat de sa langue. Stiles arqua le dos et ses mots se transformèrent en une plainte déformée. Derek eut aussi envie de gémir quand il sentit le goût de Stiles contre sa langue, inondant sa bouche, le faisant respirer brusquement par le nez pour s'imprégner un peu plus de lui. Vrombissant de satisfaction, Derek l'écarta encore plus, le léchant à nouveau dans un rythme lent. Stiles commençait à avoir chaud entre les draps, poussant des petits cris doux et un peu saccadés qui firent trembler l'entrejambe de Derek qui se pressait contre son jean jusqu'à en devenir douloureux.

Derek enfonça sa langue aussi profondément qu'il le put, puis recommença parce qu'il aimait le son émis par Stiles et la façon dont son corps s'accrochait à sa bouche. Quand Stiles commença à trembler, Derek recula un peu pour le laisser reprendre ses esprits, puis il recommença, le baisant avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire lui fasse mal et que son visage soit mouillé. Il aurait pu faire ça pour toujours ; travailler toujours plus profondément, y mettre ses doigts aussi, mais ce soir, l'envie de se nouer – généralement bien plus modérée et facile à maîtriser – était bien plus puissante que d'habitude, en particulier avec le cul de Stiles juste là, ouvert et mouillé.

Savoir qu'il pouvait le faire, ne pas se retenir, ne pas réfréner ses instincts les plus profonds, rendait la chose encore plus difficile à ignorer. Il donna à Stiles un dernier coup de langue, l'embrassant une dernière fois en une longue succion qui le laissa haletant puis releva sa tête à contrecœur. Il donna un dernier coup d'œil à la cavité et y passa son pouce d'un léger geste circulaire. Stiles était tellement détendu et prêt qu'il s'ouvrit aussitôt et Derek ne put retenir un grognement alors qu'il attrapait ses hanches pour le retourner.

Le visage et le torse de Stiles étaient rouges. Il avait l'air ivre de plaisir, heureux. Son estomac était mouillé à l'endroit où son sexe avait laissé couler du liquide pré-séminal pendant que Derek l'avait léché. Il avait l'air _délicieux_. Derek se leva à quatre pattes et remonta le corps de Stiles, étirant un sourire digne d'un prédateur. Cela lui faisait du bien pour une fois de ne pas avoir à se cacher d'être un loup-garou. Il pouvait laisser ses yeux flasher, glisser son nez le long du ventre de Stiles pour le humer, grogner à son oreille. Ce n'était pas seulement de savoir qu'il pouvait le nouer qui rendait les choses différentes ce soir, c'était aussi de ne pas avoir à cacher une partie de lui-même.

« Mon Dieu, le goût que tu as... » grogna Derek, caressant la mâchoire de Stiles juste avant de l'embrasser. Stiles ne se recula pas ; il n'était probablement pas dégoûté pour si peu. Au contraire, il se jeta sur Derek, léchant sa bouche avec avidité, pendant qu'une de ses mains descendait le long de son torse et de son ventre, s'arrêtant sur son jean pour essayer de l'ouvrir. « Je pourrais te manger pendant des heures. » gronda Derek à l'oreille de Stiles. « Est-ce que tu peux venir de cette façon ? » Peut-être qu'après que Derek l'ait noué… Mon Dieu, ce serait encore meilleur avec leurs deux goûts combinés. Stiles le laisserait probablement faire.

« Ouais, si tu le fais assez longtemps. » dit Stiles, à bout de souffle, comme si cette pensée lui faisait le même effet qu'à Derek. Derek était sûr de pouvoir le faire assez longtemps.

Derek l'imagina quelques instants avant de sentir Stiles glisser une main dans ses sous-vêtements et attraper sa queue raide. Sa respiration se fit sifflante entre ses dents serrées. Il frissonna tandis que Stiles faisait quelques va-et-vient, faisant bouger son prépuce de haut en bas, découvrant son gland. Puis, les doigts de Stiles glissèrent et touchèrent la base de son sexe, où le nœud se formerait, où la peau était déjà chaude et un peu tendue, et les bras de Derek cédèrent presque. Tout son corps tressaillit tandis que Stiles encerclait la base de son sexe entre ses doigts et la serrait. Le son que laissa échapper Derek était presque embarrassant. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles dans le but de se nouer auparavant, ce qui signifiait que personne ne l'avait jamais touché à cet endroit précis lorsqu'il était prêt à le faire.

« Dis-moi quand tu es prêt. » dit Stiles, masturbant son sexe d'un autre coup sec avant de le lâcher. Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la peau, jusqu'au scrotum, puis sortit sa main du pantalon de Derek.

« Je suis plus que prêt. » répondit Derek, impatient. Il voulait déjà que la main de Stiles revienne.

« OK. » dit Stiles, passant ses doigts dans les poils sous le nombril de Derek. « Oral ou anal ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda stupidement Derek, le regardant en clignant des yeux alors que les mots faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Ma bouche ou mon cul ? » demanda Stiles, reformulant pour ôter Derek d'un doute.

Le cerveau de Derek disjoncta, se déconnectant complètement avant de revenir petit à petit. Il avait juste supposé que… Il pensait que… Il avait imaginé ça un bon nombre de fois ces derniers jours : Stiles sur le dos, sous lui, et ce petit cul parfait, serré autour de son nœud. Il n'avait même pas envisagé de se nouer dans sa bouche. C'était quelque chose dont les gens parlaient parfois, mais c'était une sorte d'acte assez extrême qu'on ne voyait que dans des pornos et que Derek pensait être, la plupart du temps, truquée de toute façon. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que nouer la bouche de Stiles était une option.

Mais si Stiles le proposait, il devait en être capable. Il l'avait probablement fait plein de fois, en avait l'habitude, pouvait le supporter – l'idée de Stiles en train de le faire lui fit tourner la tête. Et il avait cette si belle et délicieuse bouche. Le ventre de Derek crépita agréablement rien qu'en pensant y mettre son sexe.

« Bouche. » dit Derek avec précipitation. Il sentit son visage chauffer, comme s'il admettait que ce qu'il voulait était un peu embarrassant, mais l'embarras était vraiment injustifié dans cette situation.

« Très bien. » dit Stiles, comme si ce n'était rien. Il poussa doucement l'épaule de Derek, le reculant pour le mettre à genoux alors qu'il se glissait sous lui. Derek se laissa faire, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Son plan de base, assez vague, avait été de s'allonger sur Stiles, de le baiser et de le nouer comme un dingue. Il n'avait eut aucun plan concernant sa _bouche_.

« Tu devrais probablement t'asseoir ou t'allonger. » indiqua Stiles, prenant peut-être conscience de l'incertitude de Derek. « Puisque tu n'as jamais fait ça… La sensation peut être un peu renversante la première fois, et si tes genoux cèdent alors que tu es coincé dans ma bouche... »

Cette image mentale à elle seule était presque suffisante pour que Derek change d'avis totalement, mais il se leva et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Il étouffa un rire, surpris, alors que les mains de Stiles saisissaient aussitôt son sexe qui venait de se libérer.

« Ne ris pas, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis des jours. Mon Dieu, regarde-la. » dit Stiles accordant une attention enthousiaste à la queue de Derek, pendant que ce dernier essayait de se remettre sur le lit. Ses mots ne sonnaient pas comme une fausse flatterie et l'expression sur son visage, alors qu'il jouait avec le sexe de Derek, montrait qu'il en était captivé. Stiles était définitivement bon pour l'égo de Derek.

« Tu vas me faire tomber. » avertit Derek, quand il réussit à se mettre à genoux sur le lit, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Cela ne suffit pas pour que Stiles arrête de le toucher, alors Derek écarta un peu les genoux pour se stabiliser, puis referma sa main sur celle de Stiles posée sur son sexe. Ils donnèrent ensemble quelques mouvements lents sur sa verge, les doigts de Derek entrelacés à ceux longs et fins de Stiles. Bon Dieu, quelle vue.

Quand Derek finit par lâcher prise, Stiles prit en coupe ses testicules et roula ses doigts à l'endroit sensible, sur la peau fine, s'agenouillant en même temps pour venir embrasser sa bouche. « Ça va être tellement bon, je te le promets. » murmura Stiles, suçant la lèvre inférieure de Derek.

« Je te crois. » déclara Derek, malgré sa gorge qui se resserrait. C'était une chose dont il ne doutait pas.

Stiles donna un dernier baiser rapide à Derek avant de claquer ses fesses. « C'est parti. Installe-toi. »

Derek voulait une bonne vue, alors il s'assit puis recula jusqu'à ce que ses épaules soient appuyées contre la tête du lit et écarta les jambes. Stiles sembla penser que c'était bien parce qu'il rampa vers lui et s'installa entre ses genoux pliés. C'était assez impressionnant à voir, parce que Stiles avait les hanches étroites mais de longues jambes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se courba jusqu'à être bien installé ; la seule chose qui posait encore souci était ses épaules, alors Derek écarta davantage les jambes pour qu'il se positionne mieux.

Une fois qu'il fut à l'aise, Stiles posa ses mains sur les genoux de Derek et les descendit vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, effleurant ses poils. Le bassin de Derek se releva naturellement, mais les doigts de Stiles contournèrent le sexe de Derek, dérivant pour venir se poser sur ses côtes. Puis, il se figea, et regarda Derek dans les yeux. Le visage de Stiles avait perdu de sa rougeur, à l'exception de légères tâches rosées sur chaque pommette. Il était toujours dur, toujours très excité et Derek aimait beaucoup ça. Beaucoup.

« C'est quoi ton safeword ? » demanda Stiles.

Stiles le connaissait déjà – il avait été écrit dans le contrat que Derek avait signé – ce n'était donc qu'une confirmation. « Spaghetti. »

« Spaghetti. » répéta Stiles. Il ne rit pas du choix. « OK. Comme je ne serais pas capable de parler, si je tape trois fois, ce sera mon safeword. » dit-il, et il tapota Derek sur les côtes avec son doigt, plus vigoureusement que ce à quoi Derek s'attendait. Derek sursauta et Stiles lui sourit. « Tu es chatouilleux ? » demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. » avoua Derek, enserrant Stiles entre ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait du mal à respirer. Vengeance.

« Bien. » toussota Stiles, quand il put à nouveau utiliser ses poumons. Ses yeux étaient plissés par le plaisir. « Au moins je sais que tu le sentiras. Prêt ? »

Tout ce que Derek arriva à faire fut de hocher sa tête, et de se rappeler de respirer alors que Stiles commença à s'affairer sur lui.

Cela commença lentement. Il regarda Derek pendant quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et fit courir ses doigts de haut en bas sur son sexe et sur ses testicules. Il prit son temps, touchant chaque centimètre, prêtant un peu plus d'attention à la base, lui faisant vraiment du bien. Enfin, quand Derek eut du mal à se retenir de se tortiller, il ferma son poing sur le milieu du sexe et sa langue rose s'élança pour lécher la fente. Derek avait la chair de poule, visible sur ses bras, alors que Stiles fermait sa bouche autour du gland pour le sucer doucement. Derek n'essaya même pas d'être silencieux.

La bouche de Stiles était douce et succulente, chaude à l'intérieur, et il était vraiment doué avec, alternant entre aspiration et lèche, grattant très légèrement avec ses dents lorsque Derek y réagissait bien. Il était consciencieux, mais il y avait une façon langoureuse, presque paresseuse dans la manière dont il utilisait sa bouche, qui donna l'impression à Derek de se fondre dans le matelas, de se désagréger lentement sous les attentions de Stiles.

Derek posa sa main sur la tête de Stiles, sur ses cheveux en bataille, souples et doux, s'assurant de lui faire savoir combien il appréciait ça, haletant d'éloges, jurant doucement lorsque Stiles le taquinait un peu. Après quelques minutes, Derek était douloureusement dur, mais loin d'être prêt à venir.

Puis, Stiles glissa sa main vers le bas et enserra doucement son sexe à sa base, à l'endroit où se formerait le nœud. Derek prit une inspiration alors que quelque chose _crépitait_ en lui, et tout changea. Tout ce qu'il retenait jusque-là – sa patience, son sang-froid, sa raison – lâcha complètement en un instant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de nouer, et il se sentait totalement incapable de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne désirait plus simplement le faire, il en avait _besoin_. Poussé par l'impulsion, il émit un son désespéré alors que son bassin se décollait du lit, l'enfonçant dans la bouche de Stiles pour la baiser, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Dès lors, les gestes de Stiles passèrent de langoureux à concentrés, et Derek émit un autre son désespéré, ressemblant à une plainte : il l'implorait.

La supplication fonctionna. Stiles commença à bouger sa tête d'avant en arrière, ses joues se creusant tandis qu'il suçait plus fort, allant de plus en plus loin, au fur et à mesure que le sexe pénétrait dans sa bouche. Sa main, posée à la base, le serrait encore plus fort, masturbant dans un même rythme, ce qui était insupportablement bon et donnait à Derek un sentiment de folie, de perte de contrôle. Plus la bouche de Stiles s'approchait de sa main enroulée, plus Derek se sentait perdre pied. Sa main chercha à agripper la nuque de Stiles, haletant difficilement, s'y accrochant comme s'il avait peur que Stiles ne s'arrête. Derek n'était pas membré à l'excès, juste légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne, mais il pouvait déjà sentir le fond de la gorge de Stiles à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait, et il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait tenir dedans, mais mon Dieu, il le voulait. Il voulait s'enfoncer totalement, à fond, sentir la bouche de Stiles autour de son nœud d'une manière à laisser son odeur sur son visage, son goût sur sa langue. Il voulait être _entièrement_ _happé_ par Stiles.

Et Stiles semblait aussi le vouloir, faisant des petits bruits affamés pendant qu'il le suçait, fléchissant un peu son bassin alors qu'il travaillait avec sa bouche, s'enfonçant comme s'il ne demandait que ça, comme s'il voulait le nœud de Derek à tout prix, au moins autant que Derek voulait le lui donner. Derek pouvait sentir son nœud commencer à gonfler, se pressant de plus en plus urgemment à l'intérieur du poing de Stiles. « Je vais bientôt... » s'étrangla-t-il.

Quand Stiles enleva sa main, Derek put voir à quel point la base de sa queue était maintenant enflée, chaude et douloureuse : la peau était rouge foncé et tiraillée. Stiles recula la tête à nouveau jusqu'à n'avoir en bouche que le gland, il enroula sa langue contre alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient pour regarder Derek, puis il redescendit lentement vers la base, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre la partie la plus épaisse, qui se mit à grossir aussitôt derechef. Il devait le faire maintenant.

Derek regarda avec une fascination étourdie Stiles continuer d'avancer, sa bouche s'étirant plus largement tandis qu'il s'appliquait avec soin, puis le nœud se glissa à l'intérieur pour reposer contre sa langue, remplissant sa bouche.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une seconde ou deux, Stiles respirant lentement par le nez, Derek tremblant de plaisir, puis Stiles avala. La chair douce de sa gorge travailla autour de la queue de Derek et cela suffit. Derek vint dans un cri vif, ses mains s'accrochant sauvagement aux épaules de Stiles alors qu'il éjaculait dans sa gorge. Stiles ferma les yeux et engloutit tout.

Derek n'avait jamais pratiqué de gorge profonde auparavant, et c'était indescriptible, ce n'était comparable à aucune autre sensation. C'était presque déjà trop, et pourtant, c'est à ce moment-là que le nœud commença à gonfler sérieusement.

Tout ce que Derek avait lu sur le nouage indiquait que cela ressemblait à un orgasme extra long, mais c'était faux, c'en était même très loin. Derek avait eu beaucoup d'orgasmes dans sa vie, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait ressemblé de près ou de loin à ça – c'était comme s'il venait avec _tout son corps_. Chaque muscle se tendit et il grogna entre ses dents serrées, alors qu'il remplissait la bouche de Stiles, pulsant dans ce petit espace doux, se pressant contre sa langue, contre l'arrière de ses dents.

Stiles émit un son, un petit gémissement plaintif, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les hanches de Derek, et Derek voulut lui demander s'il allait bien mais il était incapable de parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de tout lâcher, de relâcher cette tension frissonnante qui courait le long de son dos en un spasme. Les pulsations continuaient d'arriver, les unes après les autres, du plus profond du ventre de Derek, devenant plus longues, plus profondes, plus lentes, poussant l'air hors de ses poumons. Une larme coula de l'œil de Stiles pour tomber sur l'estomac de Derek, et Stiles ne relâcha pas, continuant de gémir et de déglutir, de gémir et de déglutir, les yeux humides.

Derek se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le lit quand son corps fut soumis à une nouvelle secousse, cambrant le dos alors qu'il s'agrippait aux draps. Ce n'était pas terminé. Chaque spasme se faisait plus long, plus intense que le précédent, faisant se contracter en rythme les muscles de ses cuisses. Tout cela devenait quelque chose d'énorme, et presque effrayant. Il ne s'était jamais senti si peu maître de lui-même, de son propre corps. Il ne s'était jamais senti si impuissant, mais Stiles était là, et Stiles caressait ses membres avec ses pouces. Alors que Derek gémissait, tremblait, il se sentit choyé, accepté, et vidé totalement.

L'inévitable contraction et libération de son corps devint encore plus puissante ; son estomac se resserra, il recroquevilla ses orteils, serra les dents… Il semblait presque en agonie. Il ferma les yeux et étouffa un cri quand la dernière pulsation arriva, puissante. Ses mains agrippèrent la tête de Stiles alors qu'il donnait un coup de hanche, s'efforçant de libérer tout l'amas de plaisir qu'il retenait en lui, même s'il aurait voulu le garder davantage, le faire durer plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, ni en avoir plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que laisser la sensation le dévaster, tel un raz-de-marée, retenu uniquement par Stiles qui le gardait en sécurité dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, le spasme ne cessa pas, il résonna dans le corps de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à sangloter, berçant la tête de Stiles, toujours tenu par ses doigts tremblants. Ses épaules se recroquevillèrent vers Stiles, jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes puissent presque se toucher. Alors qu'il tenait le visage de Stiles dans ses mains, son membre palpitant chaudement dans sa bouche, le nœud bloqué derrière ses dents, quelque chose de doux et chaud explosa dans son ventre et dans sa poitrine. Une longue plainte jaillit de sa gorge. Son cœur sembla exploser, et toute l'affection et le dévouement qu'il retenait en lui depuis des années tourbillonnèrent et il déversa tout cela à l'intérieur de Stiles, incapable de se retenir et reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à le faire.

Ce fut ainsi que tout prit fin. Eux deux, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre : Derek sans défense, mis à nu, et Stiles le soutenant dans cette épreuve. C'était la chose la plus intime qu'un loup-garou puisse faire.

Toute la force de Derek s'évacua de son corps d'un seul coup, le faisant tomber en arrière, telle une poupée de chiffon. Il était en sueur, respirant à grandes goulées, chacun de ses membres tremblants. Lorsque Stiles bougea entre ses mains, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait probablement sa tête un peu fort et relâcha doucement sa prise, tapotant les cheveux de Stiles dans un geste d'excuse un peu maladroit. Son sexe, terriblement sensible maintenant, commençait à perdre de sa vigueur et Stiles détendit sa mâchoire pour le laisser doucement se retirer, l'aidant à sortir de sa bouche avec précaution. Quand ils furent enfin séparés, Stiles se pencha en avant pour poser son front contre le ventre de Derek, toussant un peu.

« Ça va ? » demanda Derek, la voix éraillée et tendu. Stiles hocha la tête contre son estomac, essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis il leva la main pour chercher aveuglément celle de Derek. Ce dernier l'attrapa et resserra leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre. Le cœur de Derek, déjà exposé et vulnérable, crépita douloureusement.

« C'était incroyable. » déclara Derek, d'une voix mal assurée. Son autre main trembla là où elle reposait toujours, sur l'arrière du crâne de Stiles, alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en sueur.

« Ouais. » haleta Stiles. Sa voix était rauque. Oh, _mon Dieu_. « Totalement. » Derek se dit que cela ne devait probablement pas être aussi incroyable que ça pour Stiles, mais il apprécia sa réaction. Il apprécia qu'il ne lui rappelle pas qu'il faisait ça régulièrement pour de l'argent.

Derek bougea un peu, sentant le besoin d'étirer ses jambes et Stiles se redressa un peu pour qu'il puisse le faire, puis se repositionna immédiatement contre lui. Derek pouvait sentir le bout mouillé de sa queue s'appuyer contre l'intérieur de son genou. Il bougea sa jambe, se frottant contre, et Stiles trembla sous la manœuvre. Il était resté dur pendant tout ce temps, et il l'était toujours. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait _aimé_ ça.

« Tu ne veux pas jouir ? » demanda Derek, alors que Stiles ne faisait aucun effort pour y remédier.

« Ça dépend de toi. » répondit Stiles, déposant un baiser sur le ventre de Derek avant de relever les yeux vers lui, posant son menton contre son estomac. Sa bouche était gonflée, son menton mouillé et il y avait des traces de larmes sur son visage. La manière dont cette vision fit Derek se sentir faisait probablement de lui un connard. « Mais oui, j'aimerais bien, si ça te va. » Rien que d'en parler, ses hanches bougèrent légèrement et il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Ils se tenaient toujours la main.

Derek ne pouvait même pas imaginer ne pas être d'accord avec ça. Il tira doucement Stiles vers le haut et le fit rouler pour le mettre sur le dos, à côté de lui. Il était si dur, sa queue était rouge vif, laissant s'écouler un filet de liquide pré-séminal que Derek vit tomber contre son ventre contracté. Il avait dit vouloir continuer de lui faire un anulingus après le nœud, et il le voulait toujours, même si ce dernier s'était passé différemment que prévu, mais Stiles semblait, lui, avoir envie de contact. Il avait l'air de vouloir garder sa main enlacée à la sienne et de continuer de le regarder, en face-à-face. Derek était heureux de pouvoir lui donner ça.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, à côté du bassin de Stiles, et pencha sa tête pour pouvoir lécher son sexe, faisant glisser sa langue le long de la fente. Stiles haleta tandis que sa queue convulsait en un soubresaut. « S'il te plaît, oui. » supplia-t-il fermement, alors que ses doigts tremblants glissaient dans les cheveux de Derek, à l'arrière de sa tête. « Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Derek n'allait jamais pouvoir rendre justice à la fellation qu'il venait de recevoir, c'était certain, mais il prit quand même Stiles dans sa bouche, parce qu'il voulait le goûter, le sentir sur sa langue. « Ah, ça fait tellement du bien. » dit Stiles doucement, gigotant nerveusement alors que son genou tremblait contre les côtes de Derek.

Derek fit plusieurs allées et venues sur le membre, faisant tournoyer sa langue sur le dessus, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit mouillé sur toute la longueur, puis il remonta vers Stiles pour l'embrasser alors qu'il continuait de le caresser. La bouche de Stiles était chaude et salée, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement gonflée. Il gémit quand Derek la lécha timidement, puis recommença, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Penser à ce que Stiles lui avait fait avec cette bouche, mettre sa langue là où son nœud avait été et y sentir son propre goût, réveilla en Derek un sentiment violent et avide. Et la façon dont Stiles s'accrochait à ses épaules et ondulait son bassin, presque désespéré, pour s'enfoncer dans la main de Derek était profondément satisfaisant.

« Viens là, viens là. » dit Derek avec insistance, roulant à moitié sur le dos et emmenant Stiles avec lui. C'était maladroit, Stiles s'étala contre lui, à peine lucide, mais Derek ne s'arrêta pas ; il ajusta simplement sa prise entre leurs corps et continua. Stiles enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek, et Derek accéléra la cadence, murmurant après chacune des petites supplications de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne, se tendant entre ses bras. Il se répandit dans un cri muet, dans le poing de Derek et sur son ventre, le long de la ligne de ses poils jusqu'au nombril.

Quand Stiles cessa de venir dans sa main, Derek le laissa partir et s'effondra sur le dos, la tête bourdonnante, enivré par l'odeur de Stiles, fraîche et chaude contre sa peau. Stiles débanda contre les flancs de Derek, et glissa sur le lit, comme s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce que faisait son corps et qu'il s'en fichait, jetant une jambe par-dessus les cuisses de Derek.

« Oh, bon sang, merci. C'était vraiment génial. » marmonna Stiles quand il eut repris un peu sa respiration. Il bougea suffisamment la tête pour embrasser le mamelon de Derek. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand Derek se mit à rire.

« Je devrais être celui qui te remercie. » dit Derek, amusé. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles - avec sa main propre, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui aurait vraiment été dérangeant compte tenu de l'état des choses.

« Travail d'équipe. » déclara Stiles, levant son poing faiblement. « Félicitations, le nœud est une étape accomplie. On a réussi. » Il attrapa et enlaça les doigts de Derek à nouveau, aucun d'eux ne réalisant ou ne se préoccupant du fait qu'il s'agissait de la main dans laquelle Stiles était venu quelques instants auparavant.

« Oui, on a réussi. » Et Derek craignait qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même. Il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. C'était une pensée qu'il valait mieux laisser pour le jour suivant. Ou l'année prochaine.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Stiles, relevant la tête. Son regard était doux et curieux.

« Très bien. » déclara Derek après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir décrire comment il se sentait. Exalté, mais détendu, ravi mais aussi un peu amer. « Je… Je ne savais pas que ce serait comme ça. » confia-t-il.

« Moi non plus. » répondit Stiles, le surprenant. « Ce n'est généralement pas si... » Il agita sa main libre en l'air avant de la laisser retomber sur le torse de Derek. « Intense. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » répondit Stiles en souriant. « Ce que tu viens de faire était vraiment d'un putain de niveau supérieur de malade. Je ne sais même pas. Si je n'avais pas déjà presque terminé ma thèse, je l'écrirais sur toi. »

Derek rit contre le front de Stiles. « C'est flatteur, mais peu probable. Et puis, tu as promis que je ne serais pas un cobaye. »

« Ouais, je sais. » dit Stiles, serrant les doigts de Derek un peu plus fort. « Mais tu mérites d'avoir, genre, cent mille mots écrits sur ta queue. Une ode à ta queue. Je vais peut-être l'écrire quand même d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment incroyable. » Il ne mentait pas, et c'était donc parfaitement justifié que Derek se sente un peu fier malgré tout. Tous les mecs voulaient croire qu'ils avaient une queue incroyable qui méritait qu'on écrive des odes dessus.

« J'ajoute ça à mon CV. » déclara Derek. Stiles ricana alors qu'il reposa sa tête contre le torse de Derek, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Derek avait un peu peur que Stiles ne veuille partir maintenant, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour tenter de se lever. Ils se prélassèrent sur le lit pendant un moment, Stiles séchant lentement contre la peau de Derek, ce qui était exactement ce que Derek voulait. Il se fichait totalement de savoir que c'était l'attachement post-nouage qui l'influençait sûrement. Stiles n'en sembla pas troublé, mais il n'y avait certainement pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient le déconcerter sur le sexe lupin.

Une fois qu'il était évident que Stiles n'allait pas partir, Derek se détendit et commença sérieusement à profiter de cet état post-coïtal. Il les déplaça un peu – récoltant seulement une demi-protestation de la part de Stiles, qui affirmait être déjà à l'aise – pour pouvoir profiter davantage de son corps. Il voulait frotter son nez contre le visage de Stiles, lécher ses larmes séchées, le cajoler, le tenir contre lui. C'était probablement le lien créé par le nœud qui lui donnait ces envies, et cela allait être un enfer à gérer par la suite, mais pour le moment, Derek s'en fichait et Stiles le laissa faire.

« J'ai soif. » dit Stiles au bout d'un certain temps, essayant de se démêler suffisamment de Derek pour s'asseoir. Derek se souvint avec culpabilité qu'il y était allé vraiment fort avec sa bouche.

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Derek, le poussant un peu à se redresser pour pouvoir s'asseoir. « De l'eau ? »

« Ce serait parfait. » dit Stiles, se laissant retomber sur le lit comme s'il n'avait pas un seul os dans le corps.

Derek se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, toujours les fesses dénudées, et attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. Stiles en prit une avec reconnaissance lorsque Derek revint au lit et les lui tendit, puis il se fondit de nouveau dans les bras de Derek, se laissant câliner alors qu'il prenait quelques gorgées d'eau.

Ils parlèrent un peu de choses inutiles, le même genre de sujets dont ils avaient parlé au café, qu'on utilisait pour faire davantage connaissance avec quelqu'un, comme leurs aliments préférés ou les chansons qu'ils avaient dans leurs iPods. Stiles n'avait que quatre ans de moins que Derek, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils aient un rapport à la pop-culture différent, même s'ils avaient un désaccord sévère d'opinion concernant les films _Transformers_. Personne n'était parfait.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit finalement Stiles, en bâillant à moitié. Ses doigts caressaient le bras de Derek de bas en haut, le berçant doucement pour s'endormir.

« Repose-toi un peu si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. » dit Derek, sentant ses propres yeux se fermer. « Je n'attends rien d'autre. » rajouta-t-il, au cas où Stiles aurait pensé qu'il cherchait par là à avoir un petit extra. « Si tu es fatigué, dors un peu. »

« Je ne devrais pas. » marmonna Stiles. Il avait l'air totalement endormi. « Je ferais mieux de ne pas rester. »

Il resta tout de même.

xxx

Quand Derek se réveilla un peu plus tard, Stiles était habillé et assis sur le bord du lit, enfilant ses chaussettes. Ses vêtements étaient encore plus froissés qu'ils ne l'avaient été quand il les avait enlevés, mais il était probable qu'il s'en fichait. Il était difficile de penser qu'un mec si négligé vis-à-vis de son apparence était payé pour avoir des relations sexuelles, mais c'était aussi cela qui faisait le charme de Stiles. Stiles réussissait à être à tomber, en portant des vieux vêtements usés, des lunettes de geek, et en ayant des cheveux en pétard. Derek n'avait eu aucune de chance de résister.

Le sac de Stiles était ouvert, à côté de lui, sur le lit, et Derek pouvait sentir l'odeur du dentifrice. Il avait dû apporter ses propres affaires pour se nettoyer après. Derek avait dormi profondément, même s'il n'était habituellement pas un gros dormeur. Nouer était comme une putain de drogue.

« Hé. » dit doucement Stiles, regardant Derek par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il le sentit bouger. « Je dois partir. » Derek ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il avait l'impression qu'il était tard. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, Stiles devait de toute façon y aller.

« Très bien. » dit Derek, roulant au bord du lit pour récupérer son sous-vêtement sur le sol. Il l'enfila puis vida sa bouteille d'eau alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers le canapé et prenait ses chaussures. Derek bâilla, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de se montrer décontracté, même si tout son être protestait contre l'idée de laisser Stiles partir d'ici pour toujours.

Pourtant, c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Stiles avait remis ses lunettes et tenait ses clés de voiture dans sa main. Il était en train de partir.

Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, alors il ne dit rien. Stiles était celui qui était habitué à tout ça, il savait probablement mieux comment mettre fin à cette nuit.

Stiles ne dit rien alors qu'ils traversaient le loft, même pas un « au revoir » ou un « merci pour avoir fait appel à moi ». Derek ouvrit la porte et Stiles était à moitié dehors lorsqu'il se retourna soudainement vers Derek et l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec fougue, presque furieusement, mettant à mal toutes les résolutions de Derek. Derek attrapa Stiles, ses mains courant sur tout son corps, jusqu'à ce que l'une n'attrape l'arrière de sa tête et que l'autre ne se pose dans le creux de ses reins. Il l'embrassa à son tour, mettant tout son être dans ce baiser.

Il était sur le point de supplier Stiles de revenir à l'intérieur quand ce dernier s'éloigna, essuyant sa bouche avec le revers de sa main alors qu'il reculait, tremblant d'exaltation. Son torse se soulevait de haut en bas, aussi vite que celui de Derek.

« Au revoir, Derek. » dit-il et Derek aurait pu jurer entendre un petit accroc dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça son nom. « Prends soin de toi. »

Puis il se retourna et partit.

xxx

Le contrat que Derek avait signé stipulait sans ambiguïté qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucun contact entre eux après la consultation. Laissé seul, sans rien pour nourrir le lien créé, tout attachement résultant du nouage devait s'estomper en trois à six mois.

Derek attendit trois mois – trois horribles mois, durant lesquels Stiles lui manqua douloureusement – et cela ne s'estompa pas. Il attendit alors trois mois supplémentaires, qui furent encore plus difficiles que les premiers, et la sensation ne disparut toujours pas. Au contraire, cela empira.

Il pensa à Stiles tout le temps, ayant l'envie terrible de le voir, de lui parler, de retrouver cette sensation qu'il avait eue lorsque Stiles avait retenu son nœud dans sa bouche. Un sentiment de lâcher-prise, de confiance, l'opportunité de pouvoir laisser parler ses émotions et s'attacher. Il avait des rêves, des fantasmes, et tout cela ne suffisait pas.

Derek essaya de se dire qu'il était ridicule, et qu'il laissait sa queue penser pour lui, mais il savait au fond de ses entrailles que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait des antécédents en relations amoureuses catastrophiques – probablement les pires antécédents que quiconque pouvait avoir sur cette planète – et il avait juré qu'il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à son propre jugement, mais il ne pouvait se convaincre qu'il avait tort à propos de Stiles. Stiles avait une liste de références sur son site web longue comme le bras, il avait des amis loups-garous, un père shérif, alors il n'était probablement pas un tueur en série ou un chasseur assoiffé de sang. Derek savait que ses attentes étaient certes, peu élevées, - il ne voulait juste pas d'une personne tarée - mais ce changement était tout de même une bouffée d'oxygène.

Et il y avait eu _quelque chose _entre eux, au-delà du lien de nouage, au-delà de ce que Stiles devait faire dans le cadre de son travail. Au total, ils avaient passé moins de douze heures ensemble, mais tout avait été plaisant, autant leurs discussions que la partie de jambes en l'air. Ils avaient parlé de trucs normaux, comme de jeux vidéos ou de tacos, et s'étaient disputés à propos de stupides robots. Rien de tout cela n'avait été faux. Ils avaient été juste eux, simplement, s'appréciant mutuellement.

Stiles, qui laissait des loups-garous le baiser pour gagner sa vie, était probablement la personne la plus authentique et normale à laquelle Derek ait été attiré, et Derek n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Quand il en devenait vraiment désespéré, ce qui arrivait une ou deux fois par semaine, Derek allait sur le site web de Stiles et y relisait chaque mot. Il pouvait voir la personnalité de Stiles dans chaque terme, reconnaître certaines des phrases qu'il utilisait dans une conversation informelle, et c'était comme avoir à nouveau une petite interaction avec lui, aussi pathétique que cela pouvait paraître. Mais cela lui rappelait également que Stiles était quelque part, heureux de se faire nouer par d'autres loups-garous, embrassant d'autres loups-garous, et cela donnait envie à Derek de se jeter sous un bus. Un bus qui exploserait ensuite.

Au bout de sept mois, Derek reçut un e-mail de la part de Stiles. L'estomac de Derek se décrocha complètement lorsqu'il le vit, là, sagement dans sa boîte e-mail. Une flopée d'espoirs futiles fleurirent dans son esprit avant qu'il ne l'ouvre et que tout soit balayé cruellement d'un revers de main. Le message était agréable et amical, mais surtout, très professionnel.

_Salut ! C'est un message de suivi. Je vérifie simplement comment les choses se passent maintenant. Nouer peut être une expérience qui change la vie et ouvre à de nouveaux horizons. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé de tes relations intimes et sentimentales, car tu semblais un peu réticent à ce sujet, mais j'espérais que, peut-être, je t'avais aidé de ce côté-là aussi. Notre consultation a-t-elle changé quelque chose ?_

Un « suivi ». Cela faisait juste partie du service pour lequel il avait payé, c'était tout. Derek se sentit en colère et stupide pour avoir espéré quelque chose d'autre.

_Pas de changement_, répondit Derek. Il n'était clairement pas sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre, et s'était encore moins noué depuis. Il y avait pensé, à un degré assez terrifiant. Il avait pensé le faire encore avec Stiles, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, encore et toujours. Il s'était branlé tellement de fois qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Mais il n'avait, pendant tous ces mois, rencontré personne qu'il appréciait autant qu'il avait apprécié Stiles, et ce, dès leur première rencontre, avant même qu'ils aient travaillé sur la notion de lien. C'était juste encore une fois le putain de karma de Derek – rien de nouveau - : s'attacher au gars qu'il avait payé pour baiser.

_Merci pour tout. Prends soin de toi_, ajouta-t-il après coup. Ce n'était pas la faute de Stiles s'il n'avait pas ressenti la même chose. Il n'était pas un loup-garou. Ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait pas autant d'importance pour lui – c'était simplement son travail.

Derek envoya l'e-mail et n'eut pas de réponse.

Ça s'arrêta là.

xxx

Juste après le dixième mois – Derek commençait à se demander s'il était condamné à utiliser la date du jour où il avait noué Stiles comme une référence temporelle dorénavant – Derek entra dans un café, au coin de la rue du Palais de Justice, et tomba sur Stiles. Juste comme ça. Pas de mise en garde, pas de warning. Il était juste là.

Il était assis à une table avec un autre gars, appuyé sur son coude, une tasse de café et un muffin devant lui. Il tournait le dos à la porte, mais Derek l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, même après tous ces mois. Il reconnaissait son odeur entre mille. Derek avait l'impression qu'il arrivait encore à sentir son odeur dans son lit parfois, le matin, quand il était à moitié réveillé et qu'il se sentait seul. Il pouvait la sentir maintenant, par-dessus l'odeur du café et du serveur stressé.

Derek fit quelques pas rapides vers lui avant que son cerveau ne réalise la situation. L'autre gars était un loup-garou. Stiles était assis, à une table, dans un café, avec un loup-garou, de la même manière qu'il l'avait été avec lui il y avait dix mois. Stiles était en train de rencontrer un client.

Derek eut l'impression de se faire poignarder, une douleur teintée de possessivité si forte que ses yeux flashèrent sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. L'autre loup-garou le repéra aussitôt et le fixa, grognant suffisamment bas pour que seul Derek entende, puis il flasha ses yeux également, d'une couleur _rouge_. Et _merde_. Derek venait juste de défier un alpha. Il avait défié un alpha pour un mec qui ne lui appartenait même pas, et qui n'appartenait même pas à l'autre non plus. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans leurs réactions respectives concernant Stiles – car il n'appartenait à personne.

Mais il était trop tard maintenant. L'alpha avait posé ses mains sur la table, comme s'il était sur le point de se lever de sa chaise. Ils étaient en public, c'était insensé et fou, mais c'était la faute de Derek. Il envisagea de se retourner et de partir en courant. Pour un loup-garou normal, ce serait perdre la face, mais Derek n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

Lorsque l'alpha se mit debout, Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder ce qui avait déclenché son changement de comportement. Il pâlit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Derek. Stiles ne se détourna pas, n'essaya pas de prétendre qu'il ne connaissait pas Derek. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa, et sans même regarder, il posa sa main sur le bras de l'alpha. L'alpha se calma immédiatement, se réinstalla sur sa chaise même s'il semblait toujours un peu tendu, ses yeux passant de Derek à Stiles à plusieurs reprises.

Derek profita de cette opportunité pour être conciliant. Il hocha la tête en direction de l'alpha, en geste de respect. L'alpha le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête à son tour. Stiles venait de sauver le cul de Derek.

Se sentant humilié et bouleversé, et n'ayant pas envie de tenter davantage le diable après l'avoir évité de si peu, Derek se tourna immédiatement et sortit du café. Il avait à peine avancé de quelques mètres sur le trottoir que Stiles sortait du café, se précipitant vers lui. « Derek ! Attends ! »

Derek continua presque à marcher. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se retourne, aucune raison pour qu'il parle à Stiles ne serait-ce qu'une minute… à part qu'il crevait d'envie de l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il mourait à petit feu d'être loin de lui, comme un idiot. Il n'était pas assez fort pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Derek alors qu'il se retournait et vit à quel point Stiles paraissait bouleversé. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait perdre un client. »

Stiles déglutit deux fois avant de prendre la parole. « Ce n'est pas un client. C'est mon ami, Scott. »

« Oh. » répondit Derek. Pas étonnant que le gars ait été si prompt à réagir à la provocation de Derek. Ils étaient amis. Ce fut un soulagement, mais de courte durée. Peu important avec qui Stiles buvait un café aujourd'hui, car lui et Derek avaient passé leur unique nuit possible ensemble et il ne pouvait y en avoir d'autre. Même si ce loup-garou n'était pas un client, il y en avait eu beaucoup d'autres depuis Derek, et il y en aurait encore davantage à venir. Cela ne changeait rien.

Scott sortit du café et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Stiles et Derek, debout sur le trottoir, pratiquement submergés par la tension ambiante et leur gêne mutuelle. « Stiles, ça va ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

Stiles se tenait figé, mais entendre la voix de son ami sembla lui faire un léger électrochoc. Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, puis les frotta contre son visage. « Ouais. » répondit-il, se tournant pour regarder son ami. « Je vais bien. Tu t'en vas ? »

« Ouais, je dois retourner au travail. » dit Scott, s'excusant. Derek remarqua qu'il portait une blouse médicale. Il était probablement en pause déjeuner. « Appelle-moi plus tard. »

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Derek ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Stiles, mais il pouvait voir une série d'expressions passer sur celui de Scott, suffisamment pour comprendre qu'ils avaient une sorte de conversation silencieuse.

« OK, je le ferai. » dit finalement Stiles, quand ils eurent fini d'échanger sur quoi que ce fut. Scott lui sourit, puis hocha de nouveau la tête en regardant Derek, qui lui rendit son salut. Stiles regarda son ami s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue, puis se retourna vers Derek.

C'était un peu une journée de merde ; il y avait du vent et le ciel était gris, et Stiles se recroquevilla un peu alors que le vent fouettait ses cheveux. Derek se souvint de la façon dont Stiles s'était présenté chez lui, il y a presque un an, avec ses cheveux en désordre, et cela n'arrangea rien.

« Est-ce que tu veux revenir à l'intérieur ? » demanda Stiles, semblant un peu nerveux. Ses mains bougeaient devant lui, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. « Prendre un café ? On peut parler un peu. En tant qu'amis. » dit-il, mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il prononça le mot « amis ».

« Ça va à l'encontre des termes du contrat. » souligna Derek.

« Je sais. » répondit Stiles.

« Cela fait dix mois. » dit Derek, ce qui était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser. Cela faisait dix mois et il ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de Stiles que le lendemain de leur nuit ensemble. _Cela aurait dû partir._

« Oui. » répondit Stiles, en acquiesçant. « C'est vrai. »

« Ce n'est pas parti. » déclara Derek, les mots se libérant de l'endroit où il les avait maintenu enfermés pendant tout ce temps.

« Je sais. » répondit Stiles, sans réussir à réprimer un sourire. « J'ai compris à la seconde où tu as défié un alpha pour moi. »

Derek renifla. « Eh bien, ne te fais pas trop mousser. » dit-il. « Je ne savais pas que c'était un alpha. »

Stiles rigola, d'un son clair et magnifique qui réchauffa le cœur de Derek avec douceur. Entendre Stiles rire lui avait vraiment manqué, et il voulait être le seul qui puisse le faire rire. Tout ce qu'il arriva à faire en retour fut de lui sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais gagné ? » demanda Stiles, un peu de malice scintillant dans ses yeux.

_Je t'aurais gardé pour toujours_, pensa Derek, mais cela sonnait comme une raison d'écrire un ordre de restriction en bas d'un contrat. « Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre après ça ? » demanda-t-il à Stiles. « En tant qu'amis ? »

La question fit redevenir Stiles sérieux, et très vite. « Jamais. » répondit-il avec fermeté, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche. Derek savait qu'il disait la vérité, et il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus mais Stiles continua de parler.

« Je n'ai jamais dormi dans le lit de personne après ça, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne sur le pas d'une porte pour dire au revoir, je n'ai jamais envoyé d'e-mail de suivi, ce qui est en fait ma manière de savoir si une personne est intéressée par moi et voudrait un rencard. » expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse, les mots coulant de sa bouche avec rapidité.

« … rencard ? » déclara Derek faiblement. Il avait… vraiment mal interprété cet e-mail. Vraiment.

Les baskets de Stiles éraflèrent le trottoir alors qu'il rapprochait ses pieds, suffisamment pour que ses deux chaussures se touchent. Il sentait si bon que Derek pouvait à peine se retenir de ne pas aller le toucher. « Et, » continua Stiles « Je n'ai jamais abandonné mon meilleur ami et une délicieuse tasse de café pour suivre quelqu'un dans la rue et lui dire que je pense toujours à lui, tout le temps, et que j'en suis tellement attaché que je me sens vraiment hypocrite de donner des conseils aux autres à ce sujet. »

« Tu n'es pas un loup-garou. » déclara Derek, estomaqué. C'était tout _l'intérêt_ de Stiles – il pouvait laisser n'importe qui le nouer et s'en éloigner comme si de rien n'était. Il était capable de garder une distance professionnelle. Il n'était pas devenu une putain d'épave après une seule nuit. Derek était le seul assez stupide pour l'être devenu. « Tu es _humain_. »

« Oui, je le suis. » répondit Stiles. Ses doigts vinrent frôler ceux de Derek qui les attrapa et les encercla. « Mais les humains aussi s'attachent Derek. Ça s'appelle tomber amoureux. »

xxx

« Oh, mon Dieu, je vais venir. » gémit Stiles alors qu'il se tortillait sur les cuisses de Derek. Il avait une main sur la tête de lit, près de l'oreille de Derek et se branlait furieusement de l'autre. Derek frottait son visage contre son épaule, gémissant désespérément alors que Stiles s'enfonçait davantage sur son nœud, frissonnant alors que l'orgasme se répandait en lui. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait avec Derek à l'intérieur de lui, et Derek était toujours aussi dur qu'une barre de fer, gonflé à l'extrême et coincé à l'intérieur de lui.

Si Derek avait pensé que nouer la bouche de Stiles avait été une expérience intense et profonde, il n'avait pas du tout été préparé pour ça. C'était encore meilleur lorsqu'il pouvait sentir le corps de Stiles contre lui, quand Stiles pouvait lui parler, quand Stiles pouvait jouir encore et encore sur son nœud. Quand le nœud cessa, Derek fut une vraie loque, cachant son visage dans le cou de Stiles alors que ce dernier cajolait ses oreilles et passait ses mains le long de ses bras. Au diable la dignité – Derek était heureux.

Plus tard, quand ils furent sous les couvertures, Derek se blottit contre Stiles le plus qu'il put et il demanda, « Tu ne vas pas me facturer ça deux mille balles, hein ? »

« Hors de question. » dit Stiles en bâillant, descendant un peu jusqu'à ce que seul le haut de sa tête dépasse des couvertures. « Ça tapera plutôt dans les cinq mille. Tu t'es noué à moi durant une _éternité_. »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre. » argumenta Derek.

Stiles s'offusqua un peu, mais ne le nia pas. Il revint avec une contre-proposition, « Je renoncerai à mes honoraires si tu me laisses écrire ce livre sur ta queue. »

« Ça marche. » dit Derek. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et ce dernier appuya la caresse comme le ferait un chat. « Tu sais, on aurait pu faire ça depuis tout ce temps. » fit-il remarquer. « Toi et ta stupide règle de six mois. »

« Hé ! » s'indigna Stiles, tapant sur les flancs de Derek sous les couvertures. « C'est toi qui tenais tellement à ne plus jamais te remettre dans une relation amoureuse. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu étais venu me voir au début. Tu ne voulais plus jamais te lier à quelqu'un, et ça, pour le reste de ta vie. »

« C'est vrai, je ne le voulais plus. » déclara Derek, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il tenait Stiles un peu plus fort contre lui. « Et je m'étais trompé. »

.

Fin

.

.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice, Sloe Balm :**

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire ? Perso j'ai trouvé ça super hot et en même temps plein de sentiments et de douceur !  
C'était donc ma première traduction de fic Sterek : Youhou !

Si ça vous a plu, je songerais sûrement à en refaire, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire :) merci !

P.S : Je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite de ma fic « Incubus ». Si vous ne la connaissait pas, allez jeter un œil : Stiles devient un démon du sexe, haha.


End file.
